


as a razor's edge [PODFIC]

by ponytailflint (inkgeek)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Facial Shaving, Kink Meme, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shaving, hahaha i have no fucking clue, lol who's the D and who's the s???, very light D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ponytailflint
Summary: The pathway to salvation is as narrow and as difficult to walk as a razor's edge.Flint helps Silver shave after the events of Charles Town.





	as a razor's edge [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [as a razor's edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845013) by [RosieTwiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs). 



> Original Author's notes: This was a fill for a prompt on the Black Sails Kink Meme on tumblr.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/a16y9nctbbzul73/as_a_razor%2527s_edge_cover.png/file)

[**Download** ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kqghqqromucq4m9/as_a_razor%2527s_edge_by_rosietwiggs.mp3/file)(13:38)

 

**Sound Credits:**

Music: ["Too Close" by Vitamin String Quartet](https://freesound.org/people/hello_flowers/sounds/31006/)  
SHIP SOUND REQUEST!.wav by [hello_flowers](https://freesound.org/people/charliemidi/sounds/68081/)  
SHAVING.aif by [charliemidi](https://freesound.org/people/charliemidi/)  
[20060614.cheek.scratching.02.flac](https://freesound.org/people/dobroide/sounds/19882/) by [dobroide](https://freesound.org/people/dobroide/)  
[20060614.cheek.scratching.flac](https://freesound.org/people/dobroide/sounds/19883/) by [dobroide](https://freesound.org/people/dobroide/)  
[twig snap classic.wav](https://freesound.org/people/martian/sounds/251464/) by [martian](https://freesound.org/people/martian/)  
water splashes and razor clinks by me[](https://freesound.org/people/martian/)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Rosie, for letting me podfic your story! <3


End file.
